Jokers Queen
by Janessa Wolf - Soul
Summary: To think that he had chosen to marry the sister-in-law to King Vinsmoke Judge was very unexpected and caused uproar in the World Government and the New World. Follow their journey to finding love and acceptance in each other in the midst of all of this chaos and frustration. Main Pairing: Donquixote Doflamingo/Original Female Character.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks you so much for reading and liking the stories that I have posted thus far on here. I just wanted to let you know that I have recently started a blog on WordPress sometime earlier this week to help those who are just starting to write and also give some tips in drawing as well as some posts that relate to fashion as well. For those who are interested, look up _Uniquely Basic Reads_ and it should pop up.**

 **Oh! Also, this has been a story that I have been wanting to do for some time now. So, for those who are Doflamingo fans, thanks for reading this and if at all possible leaving any future comments as well. For those who absolutely despise him, *points towards the exit button on the tab leading to this story* click on that and your troubles are solved almost instantly.**

 **My OC is a plus sized, thick and curvy woman who is nearly nine feet tall and is modeled after the Great Pyrenees Mountain Dog in terms of looks and personality. I don't understand people who pair a woman who is normal height with a man who is TEN-FEET-TALL! I'm sorry, but I don't think any sane woman would want a man who is twice their height and have sex with them unless they are masochists. Because that's got to hurt much more than it is to feel pleasure if your female OC is that small. Sorry, but no absolutely not. Again, the exit button's right there if any of this doesn't sit well with you or if you can't stand me already.**

 **Anyways, hope you all enjoy reading the intro to _Joker's Queen_! :D**

* * *

 ** _Introduction_**

It was a wonderful afternoon in Dressrosa. The sun was out and everyone was going about their way in the land of passion. Though it was quite different in the walls of the Dressrosan castle.

"Young master, perhaps it's best for you to find a queen to be at your side."

The large 10-foot-tall giant looked to his Diamond Executive, Diamante, with his usual smirking face that hid his curiosity, amusement and slight irritation.

"Now why would I want to find a queen when I have all of these women at my disposal Diamante?"

"Do not mistake me for being pretentious Young Master. I only want to help secure your seat as King of Dressrosa. Having a queen that the people can relate to will have them in your favor even more than they have been since the … _incident_ with King Riku."

"Fuffuffu, I suppose you quite right Diamante. However, can you explain to me just how I am supposed to find a queen of high standards in the New World?"

"That is where we will help you with that Young Master. Trebol, Pica, and I will begin the search as soon as you give the order to do so."

The man looks at his Executive with a pensive expression accompanied by his usual smirk. Perhaps it will do him some good to have a wife and queen at his side. Although he had to admit, at least to himself even if it was very reluctantly, he was lonely. After spending so many years using whores and prostitutes to satisfy his needs as both a man and to temporarily sate that loneliness. The large blonde-haired giant looked towards Diamante through his sunglasses and nodded.

"Go as far as you need to do to find me a bride worthy of being my queen."

"Yes, Young Master. Is there any specifics that you would find desirable?"

Doflamingo tilted his head as he instinctively let out what came to his mind first in a very controlled manner.

"She _has_ to be tall. At the very least come up to my chest. I find it very irritating to bed a woman half my size. Also, curves and meat on her bones would be very nice as well. Soft but firm features. My bride has to be almost the exact opposite I am, but can still dish out some sass and spunk when necessary. I will _not_ have a woman so weak-willed that she can't handle the force of my own will. Especially whenever I have to use my _Haoshoku Haki._ "

Diamante had a blank, but thoughtful look on his face before a proud and triumphant smirk nearly split his face in half.

"If I may Young Master suggest a woman who fits that direct description? I have heard that she's even more beautiful than the great Queen Sola of the Germa 66 and _Boa Hancock_ combined."

This had Doflamingo sitting up in a rim-rod straight position as he looked at his Diamond Executive in pure shock and astonishment. Even his trademark smirk was gone as he glared at his officer very seriously and intensely.

"Who Diamante? Who is she?"

The slightly taller man gave a chuckle as he straightened out himself in response to the eagerness of his captain and boss while folding his arms behind his back.

"Why, that would be Queen Sola's sister, the 'White Lady' Rosetta."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 1_**

It has been two years since the news of the Donquixote Family taking over the kingdom of Dressrosa. Everyone talked about it frequently as if it were a catastrophe, and it was, but not when the man had obviously been manipulating King Riku to attack and kill his own people. The method, however, was currently unknown.

Now, a new topic has spurred even more gossip among the townsfolk and even the maids in the royal castle.

"Did you hear?! Donquixote Doflamingo is coming here tomorrow!"

"What?! How come? Is it because of Lady Rosetta's birthday gala?"

"I would believe so! What if King Doflamingo came to ask for Lady Rosetta's hand-in-marriage?!"

"Well, he wouldn't be the first to do that and get rejected."

"Oh, come on now! Maybe she'll accept it this time around. Especially since I hear that he's actually taller than her!"

"Really?!"

In her room, Lady Rosetta thumbed through her mail with a patiently thorough eye and gently fingers. Her dark brown eyes skimmed the letters as her thick, fluffy, snow white hair flowed down her back towards her butt in gentle waves and layers as her nearly albino pale skin glowed in the light of the morning sun hidden behind tinted curtains. Her white dress covered her whole body except for the v-neckline that showed her overly abundant cleavage and neck. The lady was a very thick and curvy woman that could rival those of normal size while standing at 8' 7" tall on top of that. The only other person here that stood taller than her was her godawful brother-in-law, Vinsmoke Judge. He was such a pain in the ass to deal with on a _good_ day.

A sigh left her full lips as she through 2/3 of the letters in the fireplace before pausing for a moment after seeing a rather interesting letter in the pile. She picked it up with ease and opened the envelope before taking out the parchment inside. Her kind, downturned dark brown eyes widened a little bit as they scanned the words on the paper with interest and curiosity.

 _Dear Lady Barrineau Rosetta,_

 _It has come to my attentions that your older sister, Sola, has died recently and I would like to give my sincerest apologies for it. However, that purpose of this letter is to inform you that I will be coming to your birthday gala. Having heard about you, I had gained an interest to meet you in person. Also, be sure to save me a dance._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Donquixote Doflamingo, King of Dressrosa,_ Shichibukai _, and Captain of the Donquixote Pirates_

Rosetta blinked owlishly quite a few times at the letter before reading over it quite a few times to make sure that she hadn't missed anything.

"Hmm, it seems that I might actually find a noble who is more interested in me instead of my political power and dowry."

The deep, warm, yet subtly commanding tones that resonated from her voice was quite unexpected from a woman who had such kind and soft features. A sigh escaped her lips as she set that one letter aside before taking the twin four feet tall stacks of proposal letters and threw them into the fireplace to be used later tonight.

"My Lady? It's time to get you ready for the gala tonight."

"Oh. Thank you Mariane. Do you mind getting my dress out of the wardrobe and ready the grooming supplies as I take a bath?"

"Yes, ma'am. It should already be drawn for you."

A warm, but small, smile was brought to woman's face as she stood to her full height and made her to her adjoining bathroom. The three feet difference between her and her maid was astonishing to say the least. Especially since the slightly older woman was only five inches short of being nine feet tall. Everything was built to accommodate the large woman as she got into the warm water let out a relieved and contented sigh as the warm water touched her pale skin perfectly. It took her much longer than it did with her body to wash her thick and fluffy white hair due to it being semi-waterproof.

The next 15 minutes were spending drying everything off before wrapping herself in a white fluffy bathrobe that touched the floor as she exited the bathroom and placed herself at the vanity. Mariane got to work almost instantly brushing out the thick waves as curled towards the ends and got to work on how to tame the large thickness that was her mistress's hair. Eventually all of that hair was slicked back into a poofy pompadour while two side French braids held it all back from her face as her much shorter maid brought out the make-up that she was going to be using this evening. Soft brown smoky wings highlighted her darker brown eyes at the corners while clear lip gloss was applied to her full lips. Mascara wasn't needed for already very thick voluminous black eyelashes and neither was eyeliner. Her skin was already so pale that foundation, rouge, and/or blush wasn't needed either. Rosetta stood up with Mariane only reaching her stomach as she went over to her bed picking up the metallic silver dress that she would be wearing tonight.

"Is there anything else you need me to do My Lady?"

"Mm, no Mariane. Why don't you go get ready for tonight's gala? Surely, you'll have the time to relax and socialize."

"B-but, my Lady! You know how your nephews are towards th-"

"You let me deal with Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji. They won't bother you or your sisters while I'm around. Especially since it's my birthday gala."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Thank you. Now, go get yourself ready. I'm sure that I can dress myself in the meantime."

Rosetta gave her maid a kind smile in which was returned before the shorter woman left the room just as her mistress had just started to untie her robe. The nearly nine-foot-tall, thick, and very curvy woman placed her robe down as she picked up a low-cut, V-neck silver dress and put it on after covering her assets with her choice of white undergarments. It showed her cleavage quite well while hugging all her curves in all the right places as it brushed the floor. She smiled as she placed a grey fur shawl over her shoulders before putting on a pair of metallic strapped high heels on her feet. Her assembly was then finished with a golden ring with diamonds surrounding a black sapphire on her left middle finger. This was to show that she was single and available for the picking. So to speak. Though honestly, she picked it out because it was pretty and it went well with her outfit.

A chuckle escaped her mouth as she saw that the sun had gone down in the west signaling that it was time for her to head for the ballroom. She had gotten many looks at jealousy, happiness, and lust all of which she ignored as she reached the ballroom. Rosetta turned to the guards and nodded as a signal done many times before to let them know she was here. The booming voice of the announcer could be heard all the way from out there.

"Entering the sister of the late Queen Sola, and known to us all as the 'White Lady', may I present Lady Barrineau Rosetta!"

The doors opened as she began to walk with her back straight and head held high. Gasps and murmurs of surprise and awe rang out throughout the large spacious room. Either they were talking about her immense height, her beauty, or the curves she sported compared to the much smaller women around her. Most the men here were at least two feet shorter than she was and there was no away that she would want to be married to a much smaller man than she was. However, there was one that towered even the ones that were her height. _"Those pink feathers are quite interesting to see on a man. Mm, I wonder who he is."_

What she didn't know was that Donquixote Doflamingo hadn't taken his hidden eyes off of her since she walked through those doors. The bright indigo eyes looked at her in immense glee and astonishment that can't be seen through his wide smile unless you knew him very well. But even that is a stretch in itself. _"Diamante was right. She is absolutely_ perfect. _I must have her at_ all _costs. Even if I have to kidnap her while she's sleeping tonight I will do it."_ A quiet chuckle escaped his mouth as a rush of determination ran through his veins and his long spindly fingers twitched as if the urge to use his strings to whisk her away was there. It was.

She was easily the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life and that _is_ including the Pirate Empress, Boa Hancock. Those curves practically ruined him for any other woman that he may or may not lay his eyes on and he doubts he'll ever meet another woman like her. Her wide, plump, and well-defined hips swayed as she took her place in the throne that was reserved for the regent to the right of the king. This was because the king's wife was much closer to his heart and therefore had more sway and say in the King's affairs than the regent did. However, their words of advice must always have some sway in the matter since the regents were designated as the Chief Advisors to both the King and Queen.

This also meant that his chosen bride knew more about politics than most and it only made him want to pursuit her even more than before. His hidden indigo eyes looked towards the three princes and princess, who was the eldest out of the four children, and saw that they gave their aunt a look of admiration and respect that wasn't commonly seen among the noble families. Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji relaxed completely in their aunt's presence and even gave her small, albeit mostly empty, smirks; whereas, Reiju's was more meaningful despite her best attempts at hiding her emotions. This was very … interesting.

He watched as she looked at everyone in the room with an openness that was _not_ found in any noblewoman whatsoever. Doflamingo should know. He's around them for the majority of his day in Dressrosa and the only woman who was even remotely similar to this 'White Lady' was his mother.

"Welcome. Thank you all for coming to my birthday gala. It's really a privilege to meet so many faces among the Noble Families in the New World and in Mariejois. Shiya, it really is. I know that you are all just dying to get this done and over with. So, let the festivities begin! Maestro!"

"Yes, my lady!"

"Play something with a nice rhythm and beat to it. Nothing slow and calm. Shiyashiya, we need to get the heart's pumping with energy and vigor."

"Yes, ma'am! Alright, you heard her! Let's get our grooves on!"

This woman was something else. Even her chuckles were uniquely different than most. Her warm and _very_ deepened voice was also something that was very, very different from the more high-pitched, sugary sweet voices that he was so used to hearing day in and day out. It sent shivers up and down his spine every time he heard it come out of her mouth. _"I_ must _get close to her somehow. Hmm, oh that's right. I believe I promised a dance. Fuffuffu."_

Rosetta watched the tall man wearing the pink-feathered jacket trying weaving his way through the crowd walking exactly like a flamingo. It brought soft giggles out of her mouth as she watched him with her dark brown eyes and shivered as she felt the harsh and cold eyes of her brother-in-law looked her way.

"Why you _insist_ on these parties is beyond my comprehension."

"You know for a fact that waging war with everyone in sight will eventually be your downfall Judge. Throwing a birthday party once a year will not kill you."

"You infuriating woman! I sure hope that the bastard that takes you relieves me of the stress you constantly give _me._ "

"And deprive your children the only reminder of their mother that they have left? I do not think so. Especially Reiju and San-"

"Do _not_ say that name Rosetta!"  
"Why? Because it reminds you too much of the boy that in turn reminds you of my sister?"

"How dare –!"

"Pardon my intrusion."

The curious eyes of the Regent Queen and the furious eyes of the Vinsmoke king turned towards the rather bold and rather determined Dressrosan King, Donquixote Doflamingo. Seeing him up close caused her eyes to widen a little bit more and for her heart to race and pound against her ribcage as her gaze locked with the one hidden behind those sunglasses.

"If you don't mind Your Highness, I would like to ask My Lady for a dance."

The 10-foot-tall man bowed with his right hand stretched out while the other was folded behind his back. His signature smirk came to play on his tanned face, but both respective monarchs knew that he was very serious despite his flamboyant tones. Judge scoffed and waved his hand dismissively as if it meant nothing to him.

"Do what you want with her. She isn't my wife. Only my sister-in-law."

Ooooh, if that didn't boil his blood as much as it did just then, he didn't know what else would have done just that. Doflamingo, despite popular belief, he hated it when men used and treated women as if they were nothing but mere objects to be thrown away. He could feel his smile and body tense up in response to his anger that was only placated with when the beautiful white-haired woman in front of him spoke up.

"That's right. I'm _not_ you wife. She's dead. So, don't treat me as if I am her."

The mere spunk and cold rage directed at Judge was enough to get his blood boiling in a much different way than it did when he was angry. The look of disbelief and astonishment on the older man's face was enough to ignite a sense of amusement in the Warlord's chest even as the gorgeous woman in front of him stood to her full height and gently took his large hand with her smaller one. It just happened to be the one with her ring on it. Seeing where the ring was, made him slightly puff out his chest as his figurative feathers ruffled in his mainly pride.

"I would very much like that dance now."

"Why of course, My Lady."

Rosetta shivered as his long yet large hand took a hold of hers in the gentlest of touches while also kept a firm strength that made her racing heart race even faster than before. Her dark brown eyes looked at him as he took the lead and begin to dance in the infamous flamenco dance that she quickly moved into dancing with a wide smile on her face. Everyone soon followed their example and danced to the beat of the fast-paced dance.

It was exhilarating. It brought excitement and relaxation to her senses as she danced with a man who is finally taller than her and knew how to get her blood pumping in ways that didn't cause any anger-related emotions. The soft, but wide, smile seemed to affect the large man leading the dance as his won wide smirk softened. His hidden indigo eyes took in every single detail and expression that befallen her soft, kind features. It was a sight to see even if he didn't know her personally, but he was absolutely looking forward to it. Once the dance ended, everyone clapped to the couple's enjoyment as well as the orchestra's fine musical talents for the night.

"If I may borrow more of your time tonight, My Lady?"

"Shiyashiya, just call me Rosetta. No need to be formal after we just shared a dance."

"Fuffuffu, in that case, call me Doflamingo … Rosetta."

The already present twinkle in her eyes became more prominent as she smirked in amusement before leading the taller man towards one of the outside balconies. Once the doors were shut, Doflamingo noticed that the white-haired woman relaxed as all of the tensions of being a noble melted away right before his eyes.

"What do I owe the pleasure of having a _king_ and _Shichibukai_ asking for my company?"

"Fuffuffu, well to put it simply, you have intrigued me quite a bit Rosetta."

"Oh? How so? I don't believe that besides my so-called 'beauty' that I would find myself appealing to the opposite gender Doflamingo."

The way that she spoke her words like they were a fact and the now present cold and confused frown on her face, made the 10-foot-giant a bit irritated. He wanted to go and _kill_ whoever had the gall to make those words come out of her mouth. This will not do at all. With that being said, or thought of, Doflamingo moved closer to the 8' 7" tall woman and gently took a hold of her chin catching her attention as he seemed to break her out of her train of thought.

"Your spunk and quick wit was what intrigued me Rosetta. Your beauty is only but a mere bonus that I find quite enjoyable. That, and your smile as well."

"My … smile?"

He had never seen a more confused and astonished expression than he did now. Had no one complimented something as simple as her brightly kind smile to her face before? It was quite scandalous in all honesty.

"Yes, your smile. So, kind and full of warmth that would only be seen in the most motherly and purest of souls."

The heavy blush that appeared on her albino pale features as she diverted her gaze for a moment before looking back to the sunglass-covered gaze of the 17-inch-taller man.

"I don't think anyone's ever said that to me besides my nephew Sanji. He was such a sweet boy."

"Is that so? I'll have to meet him someday to thank him for keeping that lovely smile on your face. Fuffuffu."

"Shiyashiya, he would be around 13 by now. I don't even know where he is right now."

"Have you tried sending letters to him?"

"Yes, but no matter what I do, they are intercepted by the bastard that calls himself my brother-in-law before they can get to Sanji."

"Hmm, that's unfortunate."

Seeing the sadness and worry in her eyes made his ever-black heart clenched itself inside of his chest to a point of being painful at such a look on her features. _"Now might be the time to reveal the real reason I am here. However, it all depends on how she would react."_

"Rosetta," Once he had her attention, he continued as he took hold of her hands and gently squeezed in a reassurance that this was in fact real and not some twisted fantasy. "The real reason I originally came here was to look in search of a bride."

Seeing the confused and slightly offended look on her face, he chuckled and elaborated.

"One of my advisors, Diamante, suggested that the people needed someone they can relate to. A queen was what he said –"

"Doflamingo, while I am flattered that you have chosen me as a candidate for a bride, I do not fall to the charms of men easily. You want me? You'll have to work for it."

She slowly released his hands as the look of astonishment appeared on his face before he belted out in a hearty laughter. She smiled a teensy bit before she turned to walk away before he firmly grabbed a hold of her arm and brought her back against his chest. Rosetta didn't know how to react to such a forceful and determined move on his part, so she stiffened and waited to see what would happen next. The blonde, tanned man leaned in smirking wildly at the new challenge laid in front of him, both literally and figuratively. He was more than very excited and up for the challenge.

"Then prepare yourself for I am not an easily swayed man when I have my eyes on the prize, _Rosetta._ And you are very much the prize that I want to win and cherish once you _are my_ queen."

This was not what she expected nor did she even know how exactly to react to this possessively determined devil. However, she too was up for the challenge.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright, this chapter has a lot in it. Sorry for not putting an Author's Note in the last chapter, though some of you might be happy about that, but I have had majorly painful headaches for the past couple of days and my weekend was spent trying to get of rid of them extensively with food, water, and finally coffee was the only thing that held long-lasting effects on it. Oi vey.**

 **Anyways, onto business. Now, I very much appreciate the 158 people that have read the chapters I have posted so far for the _Joker's Queen._ However, as much as I appreciate the views, follows, and favorites ... I want to see more reviews coming out of these views. I mean seriously, if you guys have the time to read my stories, then you can take a few minutes to write down a sentence or two. Sorry if I seem harsh and teacher-like, but honestly my patience is stretching to very thin strands. This is getting old and irritating.**

 ***sighs and rubs my face as I prop my cheek on my hand* I'm tired and I'm only one person coming up with all of these ideas randomly for your guys enjoyment. I have given all of you multiple opportunities to contribute in the stories and all of you have all taken it for granted. If this is how it is, then fine. I'll keep doing posting and writing, but on my time. I'm sick of this. However, thanks to all who have given me feedback ever since I have posted my stories on here in the past.**

 **Okay, I'm done for now.**

 **Hope you all enjoy this next chapter of the _Joker's Queen._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter II_**

It has been almost a week since Doflamingo had shown his face around the castle. However, for every single day of that week, the large man sent over a box of chocolates as well as bouquets of violets and primroses. Both of which were her birthday month flowers. A smile would grace her lips every time Mariane brought in a fresh bouquet of these flowers and box of chocolates. If he was trying to win her over, Doflamingo was making it quite easy for himself.

"My Lady, another bouquet has come as well as another box of chocolates."

"I swear that I have never seen nor met a man this determined as this one. Shiyashiyashiya."

"That is true my lady. Oh! A letter has also been sent to you as well."

"A letter? Let me see it Mariane."

The much shorter woman gave her mistress the items that were sent her before taking her sat in front of the much taller woman. Rosetta's dark brown eyes looked at the envelop before opening it. The widening of her eyes could be seen as they conveyed her shock and pure unabashed joy as she read over the letter repeatedly.

 _Dear Auntie Rosie,_

 _I'm so sorry for not sending a letter before now. I really am, but I had a feeling that the bastard who calls_ himself _my father would burn them before they got to you. Besides that, I just wanted to let you know that I am doing well and I'm now working as the co-owner and sous chef of the restaurant called the Baratie in the East Blue. 'Red-Leg' Zeff found me and took me in when we were stranded on an island with very little food to spar between us. So, don't worry about me Aunt Rosie. Anyways, hope to hear from you soon._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your Nephew Sanji._

Tears of joy and utter relief came up to her eyes as she took in the words of the letter once more and sighed as she looked towards her loyally faithful maid.

"Mariane, could you get my _Den-Den Mushi_ for me please? I have a certain someone to thank."

A nod and smile came as a response from the maid as she got the Transponder Snail off the desk on the other side of the room and handed it to her mistress with care. Rosetta took the large _Den-Den Mushi_ into her hands and entered the number that the tall blonde-haired man gave her. On the second ring, she got an answer.

"Hello? To whom do I owe the pleasure?"

"Shiyashiya, I owe the pleasure of thanking you Doflamingo."

"Ah, Rosetta! I wasn't expecting a call from you so soon. Now, what is it that you need to thank me for?"

"Well, I'm not _that_ much of a _tsundere_ Doflamingo. I just wanted to thank you for getting this letter from my nephew to me."

"Fuffuffu, you're more than welcome _Rosie._ Now is there anything else you want to get off your chest?"

"Mm, there might be _Doffy._ Shiyashiya, give me a minute to think about it."

As a laugh escaped Doflamingo's mouth as Rosetta silently asked Mariane for some privacy to which the maid was more than happy to oblige her mistress. Especially after seeing that sort of _gleam_ in her dark eyes.

"Doffy."

Hearing the serious tones in her deep voice the blonde man had to compose himself so he can properly focus on his chosen bride's words.

"I just wanted to ask you this, and I want a straightly honest answer. Don't play mind and word games on me right now please."

"Fuffuffu, no promises, but I will try not to."

"Shiya, okay."

A long heavy sigh escaped her mouth as she carefully worded her next question.

"Besides my smile, what else did you find interesting enough that you directly sought out my audience?"

"Fuffuffu, now that's easy: it was kindness in your eyes. It reminded me of my mother's eyes."

"… I don't know if I should be flattered or a little awkward about that, but okay."

"Agree to being my queen and I'll _express_ everything else to you face-to-face."

"Doffy!

A laugh escaped his mouth as he detected the flustered tones in her voices. However, he was actually very honest and serious about what he just said. He was a patient man, but not when it came to this woman. A sigh escaped her mouth as he chuckled again at her expense.

"I'm being quite honest with your Rosie. Oh, expect a visit from me very soon."

"Wait, wha-?"

That was the last thing that he said before he hung up the phone. A wide smirk on his face as he placed his Transponder Snail into his pocket as he walked up the stairs to the large stone castle in front of him. He really hated this place. There was no color, no life, and absolutely no warmth here either. This place was a complete stark contrast to his Dressrosa and he _hated_ it. However, he bared it for the time being because of his future queen being here. He now just has to seal the deal with Judge. Which was going to take some time to complete it all in one day. Agreement or no agreement, he was walking out of there with Rosetta in tow whether she liked it or not.

There was a reason why he hadn't been her in the week since her birthday. It was what he would call a test run as well as the clean-up process. He had to get rid of all of those concubines and whores that he had acquired over the past couple of years. They were not exactly complacent nor willing until their lives were threatened. He also told them that if he found out that any of them were pregnant with his child that he wanted no part in their lives. Doflamingo was a harsh, very selfish, and black-hearted asshole. Even he knew this to be true and it was because he wanted to start a whole new life with Rosetta with no strings attached anywhere (no pun intended). He had set up a room fitting for his queen for her to temporarily stay in while in Dressrosa. He wanted her to be comfortable while he kept courting her at least for now.

He walked straight into the castle with the protesting guards trailing behind his tall frame and with a twitch of his fingers they were on the floor or up in the air restrained with his strings. He chuckled sadistically as he kept walking in his flamingo-like gait even swaying his head like one to keep himself balanced in the process. Boredom and devilish determination was the only thing fueling him as he kept going until he reached the conference room not really caring that he was interrupting another Judge's war talks.

"Doflamingo! You better have an excuse –"

"Oh, I have one. A great one in fact. I have come to take your dear sister-in-law away as my bride."

This made the large Vinsmoke patriarch pause in his anger and annoyance before he dismissed his mindlessly obedient cloned soldiers and military officials. As a result, it left Judge, his three present sons, and daughter the only ones in the room besides himself. Reiju looked at the large 10-foot-tall giant man in curiosity and interested wonder.

"Why would such a high-esteemed man such as yourself be dabbling in the affairs of my Regent Queen? She has no other title or power to her name besides her position here."

"Fuffuffu, what makes you think that's what I'm after?"

This once again made Judge pause as he processed the man's words. Which were very unexpected.

"That's the kind of man that you've made yourself out to be Doflamingo. Why would I be thinking any differently?"

"Well, you do make a valid point there. I am power-hungry yes, but I am also a man. Whether I believe this or not, the truth is there for all to see. Rosetta has unintentionally made me see just that in the short time I have known her."

"What interests me," All of them looked to the eldest Vinsmoke child and princess as she continued "Is how you've come to want my aunt as your queen?"

"Yes, I believe that's on all of our minds as well."

Ichiji looked towards the larger tanned man as his two younger brothers nodded in agreement while a sadistically curious smirk appeared on their faces, Yonji's being more prominent than his other two brothers. What made Doflamingo's own matching smirk much more frightening was that he was actually _feeling_ that same emotion flowing through his veins. He was fucking with through their minds even if they didn't know anything about it. Whether or not they knew it or not, he was the one pulling strings and ties, not them. It was this that made him much more like a demonically angelic creature than they were.

"It was her innocence and the warmth in her eyes that drew me in first. It was so much different than my own that it intrigued me immensely. Then it was her smile. So full of life and passion that I treasure so much."

This was _not_ what any of the princes and princess were expecting whatsoever. None whatsoever. Before they could say anything else, Doflamingo added in another thought to that statement.

"You should feel very lucky that you have such a treasure in this _lifeless hellhole_. Even when I'm about to take it away from these very walls. FUFFUFFU!"

Even the emotionless beings of Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji shivered in fear and apprehension at the sight of the looming _Shichibukai_ smirking at them with promise and sadism that rivaled their own smirks. It was very disorienting and mind-blowing. Judge clenched the armrests of his throne tight enough to make his knuckles turn white as he felt the inklings of the pirate's _Haoshoku Haki_ leaking out towards his sons and himself.

"Fine. Take her and leave this place. I want nothing of your kind here again for quite a while."

"Fuffuffu, that is more than fine with me Judge. I'll be sure to send my love to _Sanji_ when I get in touch with him."

"You bast-!"

Doflamingo slammed the door in the other King's face not really caring about what he had to say to hearing his _forcefully_ , on Sanji's part anyways, estranged son's name coming out of his mouth. A chuckle escaped his mouth as he made his way to his future queen's room that he had sensed with his haki. He was must definitely going to pay her a visit just as he promised to do on the _Den-Den Mushi._

Rosetta looked up from her book once she heard a knock on the door. This wasn't a common occurrence to say the least. She got up from her lounge chair and walked to the door.

"Just a minute!"

The widening of her eyes were the only indicators of her shock as she saw Doflamingo standing in front of her doorway with that shit-eating grin on his face.

"Doffy?! What are you-?"

"What? I can't visit my future queen whenever I get ready to? Now that's harsh Rosie."

"… You know for a fact that you startled me Doffy."

"Awww, you're not being fun Rosie!"

"Shiyashiya, now why would I be any fun when my ever-determined and possessive suitor appears in front of the door to my _bedroom_?"

"FUFFUFFU! I suppose that you are right. Are you going to invite me into your humble abode Rosetta?"

"Depends on what you've plan on doing once you're in here."

"I assure you that I have most innocent of intentions."

"That's a bunch of bullshit if I ever heard any. Shiyashiyashiya, but at least you tried. Come on in Doffy."

Doflamingo's smile softened considerably once he saw that beautiful smile that he cherished so much and then walked on in looking around curiously once his future queen had let him into her own personal space. The room itself was plain and simple. Which was honestly very surprising to an opulent man such as himself. Creams, softened whites, and silvers littered the room in a soft yet warm manner as his hidden indigo eyes took in the simplicity of the room.

Rosetta, however, was very _nervous._ She had never had a man this close to her personal space before and in doing so she was in foreign territory. Her fingers fiddled with the small things on her desk like her cup of pens as well as the stacks of papers that she has yet to go through and sort out. Her pounding heart collided with her ribcage just as she started holding her breath in unconsciously. It didn't help that her mind was a chaotic mess either. Longer, bonier, and much stronger fingers gently laid themselves on top of hers as a contrasting tanned hand clashed with her nearly albino pale one. She stopped moving as she felt warmth seep into her cold body as she felt his other hand run through her thick and fluffy white hair.

"Why are you so nervous Rosie? I'm not that frightening, am I?"

She gulped in her nervousness and had to keep reminding herself to breath no matter how constricting and _painful_ it felt.

"Yes, you are a little _intimidating_ Doffy. I-I'm just nervous because this is the fir—first time that I have had a man in my room that wasn't Sanji when he was a boy."

This made Doflamingo pause as the words ran through his mind over and over again. _"… this is the fir-first time that I have had a man in my room that wasn't Sanji when he was a boy."_ Does that mean that she was still a virgin? He looked at the woman as she bit her lip in her embarrassment and … _"Is that_ submission _?"_ Normally this would serve nothing more than as a means of manipulation and … _other needs._ However, this was _not_ what he wanted to see on _her_ face. His fingers gently took a hold of her chin and brought her to face him.

"Being a virgin at your age is nothing to be ashamed of Rosetta. Though I can't really say that for myself. Fuffuffu."

A small smile appeared on her face as she giggled softly and gently took his long hands into her own.

"I can only imagine how much of a Casanova you are Doffy."

"Are? Fuffuffu, I gave that up quite easily once I saw you Rosie."

The look of astonishment and disbelief was prominent on her soft and kind features. She was holding her breath again unconsciously fearing that if she did start breathing that she would start hyperventilating. Her grip on his hands tightened up as she blinked owlishly.

"What? How – when – what?"

"Fuffuffu, yes I know it is quite surprising. Especially with my reputation behind me. I'm a very possessive person and loyal to those whom I have a connection with Rosie. Make no mistake, I am still very much a sadistic, arrogant, and very difficult person to get along with. Every bit of the monster that my life has made me into. Fuffuffu, a beast stealing the beauty as his queen. Sounds like a realistic version of a fairy tale."

That actually cleared up quite a few things for Rosetta. She was a believer of taking things in count of the actions and behaviors of others rather than taking everything to face-value. She had a very hard time understanding someone if they were quite blunt and straightforward with her. She counts on the hidden tones, subtle behaviors and gestures, and/or the look in their eyes whenever she's holding a conversion with someone. Doflamingo's eyes were hidden from sight. So, Rosetta had to rely on the tones of his voice and the subtle gestures that he made when he was communicating with her.

The firm yet controlled grip of his hands around hers, the slight tenseness of her shoulders and back, even his smirk was tight. He was _very_ serious, but also seemed to be quite angry with something. Before she could ask him about it, Doflamingo smirked and then spread out his arms flamboyantly as if announcing the most important event in history.

"Now, get your most wanted and needed things of value because you are moving to Dressrosa with me."

She blinked owlishly quite a few times before she looked at him very confused and surprised at his bipolar behavior before saying only one word.

"What?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys. Long time no see huh? Sorry for not posting anything lately. School and life got in the way again and I have been focusing on my artwork non-stop. So, yea. Other than that I really have no excuse.**

 **For those who are wondering just how Rosetta looks then head over to my DeviantArt profile, Fukuro-Senju, and it should be there. I had put both Rosetta and Doflamingo together in the drawing and before you see it, I'll tell you now before I get you all confused: the size difference in the picture is 1000% accurate. Doflamingo is still taller and broader than Rosetta is, but she is also still nearly nine feet tall, or 8 feet and 7 inches if you wnat to be technical, so there is no enlargement or shrinking involved with the drawing itself. Other than that, hope you all enjoy what you see. Hehe.**

 **Oh, for all of you guys who have reviewed for this story, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I mean it from the bottom of my heart. As for Werebear47, I'm really glad that I made her taller too. Because it would have been awkward for me, Rosetta, Doflamingo, and the reader if I had made her normal-sized. So for the Guest who has given me that really long review, which I really love seeing and reading from :D, I'm absolutely humbled and glad that you're enjoying yourself while reading this story. I really am. Yes, I greatly agree with you on all accounts, because I wanted to show different sides of Doflamingo while also keeping his core personality involved. I wanted to keep it as simple as possible while throwing in my own perspectives on his character. Also, I'm really happy that you're enjoying Rosetta as a character too. Hehe, KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING Y'ALL! I'M LOOKING FORWARD TO READING THEM :D!**

 **Now that's out of the way, I hope you all enjoy reading this next chapter of _Joker's Queen_ :D!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter III_**

It was quite overwhelming. To see many colors in one place was astounding. Widened eyes of dark chocolate looked on all around her surroundings in awe and childish delight as she kept weaving from window to window of the many shops and stores out of curiosity. Everyone was welcoming and friendly as she bought a few things, like clothes and pastries. She would blush subtly as the sight of Doflamingo's amused smirk came into view. A big smile full of joy and excitement was his reward. The biggest one that he has ever seen up to date and if he said that it didn't have any effect on him, it was the biggest lie of the millennium.

"Fuffuffu, I'm glad that you're enjoying yourself Rosie. We'll go sightseeing someday, but for now we need to get to the palace. The Family has been dying to meet you."

She giggled softly and gently took the offered arm before continuing their journey to the large castle that belonged to large blonde man. It was quite a sight to see them walk down the street. Doflamingo with his signature flamingo-like gait, and the tall lady on his arm walking with a leisurely regal yet lumbering gait. One that was full of flamboyance and eccentricity, the other full of calm and silently deceptive strength that was ready to show itself at any given time. He seemed to be the sun to her moon, the summer to her winter, the lush forest to her mountains, and the complexity to her simplicity. She was the who brought a true smile on their king's face. Not that sadistically mocking smirk that he would usually wear. This in turn brought smiles to the citizens faces.

Trebol, Diamante and Pica were all waiting for the Young Master on the doorsteps of the castle. Diamante had a triumphant smirk on his face, while Trebol and Pica watched on in curiosity and anticipation. However, the widening of their eyes was not expected as they saw just who had got their captain's interest.

The woman stood just to the middle of Doflamingo's chest, exactly 17 inches shorter than he was; however, she was thick and very curvy with the palest of skin tones, thick and fluffy white hair the color of show, but what drew their attention the most was the dark chocolate brown eyes surrounded by thick black eyelashes showing the kindest of expressions. This was **_not_** what they expected when they were trying to picture just what the 'White Lady' looked like.

"Shiyashiya, my, my you bunch sure do look quite happy to see me. Quite amusing isn't it Doffy?"

"Fuffuffu, it is quite amusing Rosie."

"Young Master, is this …?"

"Yes, Diamante. Trebol, Pica, Diamante, allow to introduce the Lady Barrineau Rosetta, the lovely lady I have been courting this past week."

"Ne, ne quite a beauty you got there Doffy. Do you mind sharing her?"

Due to the completely harsh and evil vibes she got from the mucus man, she gave him a scathing glare while a soft, yet very deep growl to escape her mouth. Rosetta seemed to be unconsciously flexing her fingers in a claw-like motion as she did so while balling up the other hand tightly. Doflamingo, however, did not himself back as the veins on his forehead became more prominent on his forehead. He held out his fingers and readied his strings.

"Ne, ne! Young Master, no need to get all wound up it was a harmless joke!"

"It's not a joke when you are insinuating that _my_ future _queen_ is nothing more than a _whore_ Trebol. I'd watch my words if I were you."

This got a collection of very shocked and surprised expressions from the other executives. Neither one of them knew of Doflamingo to have ever stood up to Trebol. It was just something that he never did. So, to see him defending Rosetta's honor was both eye-opening and shocking. This woman has definitely influenced Doflamingo in a way that any of them could have never have done. Said woman looked at the snot-man with so much cold, icy rage that when she stepped forward Doflamingo stepped out of her way chuckling in a sadistic manner that had them shivering violently. They all watched as she raised her fist and struck the man making him fly several hundred meters away. To where he went, that was at the moment unknown. Doflamingo gave a belly-achingly loud laugh full of glee and excitement as she then turned and gave them a chillingly sweet smile. This reminded them of the calm before a disastrous blizzard during the winter months.

"Now that he's been taken care of. Do you mind showing me to my room gentleman? Or do I have to pound you into the ground as well for being disobedient?"

"YES MA'AM! YOU CAN COUNT ON US!"

Doflamingo's blood roared with a ferocity that he has never known before as he watched his intended queen displaying the hidden power and influence that she held over his me. It was exhilarating! His smirk was wide and full of pride, and also lustful desire, as he watched her walk away with a sway of her wide hips and with her nose in the air while an annoyed look was still on her face. To see such life and spunk in such a wintery woman was something that was both unexpected and refreshing. Even Monet, who was a snow-woman, was nowhere near what Rosetta was in that regard. Another chuckle escaped his mouth as he watched Diamante and Pica take what little Rosetta had brought with her into their arms treating the luggage as if they were made of glass. This in turn relieved Rosetta's maid, Mariane he believed that was her name, and her two sisters of the load with some protests along the way.

"Mariane, Darcinia, and Indigo."

" _Hai_ Your Majesty!"

"Let them handle it. I'm sure that you're tired from the trip here. Relax and enjoy yourselves. Fuffuffuffuffuffu."

" _H-hai_. We'll try to do that. _Arigato_."

"Don't thank me yet until you've spent at least a week here."

All three women nodded in various speeds, but they all gave the same response nonetheless. Rosetta was smiling warmly at the interaction between her suitor and maids. It warmed her chest to see them getting along well without any troubles. The three girls need a reprieve from all of the trouble her nephews gave them over the years. The large woman had even asked Reiju if she also wanted to come with her. However, a simple yet resigned 'no' was given to the pale woman as a response. It was all that she needed to know what went through her niece's head.

"Reiju dear. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine in Dressrosa. Watch out for your brothers for me please. I fear that they will get even worse in their emotionless state when they get older."

"I'll do my best Aunt Rosie. Give my best wishes to the girls and to Sanji if you ever hear from him again."

"I will my little sponge cake. Shiyashiyshiya."

Another smile made its way to her face which in turn caught the attention of Doflamingo almost immediately. This in turn made his own smirk soften significantly shocking the Diamond and Spade Executives respectively since they have known Doflamingo the longest alongside Trebol and Vergo. However, neither one of them commented on it just yet. Rosetta looked around the room as Mariane and her sisters inspected the spacious area before them for cleanliness and hygiene. However, Rosetta was looking around to examine the design of the room instead. It was very nice and luxurious. Which was much different than the room she had back in Germa and twice as big too. What got to her though was the colors and layout of the room. She sucked on her teeth as she placed her hands on her hips before turning to face the three men standing in her doorway.

"Whose idea was it to paint the room in this horrendous eyesore that you call abstract art?"

"That would be Jora's idea Lady Rosetta. We couldn't stop her once she had set her mind to it."

"You fucking should have tried harder Mr. Diamante."

They all froze under the lifelessly cold gaze of the albino-pale woman and started sweating profusely in their fright. That is except for the maids. Doflamingo while excited and shaking all over from it, was also absolutely nervous and terrified at the look in her eyes. Diamante and Pica looked like they wanted to shit their pants, but couldn't because of scared they were.

"Get me some softer, more subtle variety of colors before I go and tear this Jora person apart for painting this atrocity on my bedroom walls. AND DO IT NOW!"

"YES MA'AM!"

They searched and low while avoiding Jora as best as they could without notifying her of their presence as they gathered the paints that Rosetta requested. When they reached her room, they found that Rosetta had covered her eyes with her hands and that the maids were wearing overalls and gloves. Once they got the paints, the three men had never seen women work so quickly in their whole lives. Doflamingo saw that Rosetta was trembling all over and panting hard yet quietly as she kept her eyes covered. He walked over to her and gently pried her hands from her face. The pained expression she had raised many questions and concerns as the alarm bells rang profusely in his mind. However, he instead took her into his arms and ran his long bony fingers through the extremely thick, fluffy, white mass that was her hair.

"Is there any way that the three of you move a little more quickly?"

" _Gomenasai_ Your Highness, but no we can't. This is as fast as we can go unless you help us out."

"Darcinia's right. Lady Rosetta has very sensitive eyes and any kind of extremely bold, neon colors hurts them to the point of giving her migraines. Seeing what the room looked like beforehand must have induced one."

"Pica remind me to give Jora a 'talk' later."

"Yes, Doffy. Let's help them Diamante."

With the help of the two much larger men, the walls were colored a soft beige, the trim was a cream color, and had swirls of metallic silver running around on all four walls. It was very nice and rather simple compared to the other rooms of the palace.

"You can look now Rosie. They just finished repainting the walls for you."

The breath of relief and bliss that escaped her lips was refreshing and a relief for Doflamingo as he relaxed at the sound and watched as a smile full of warmth and gratitude nearly split her beautiful face in half.

"Thank you so much. I should have told you beforehand so that you would have been better prepared for this."

"It's quite alright my Lady. It was interesting and unexpected yes, but it was quite therapeutic as well."

"Oh, well I'm glad that I was able to give you such a gift. Shiyashiyashiya!"

They all looked quite perplexed at her unique laugh and gave chuckles of their own before a scream ringed through their ears that seemed to be interestedly nearby. A sigh escaped Doflamingo's mouth as an irritated frown made its way to his face.

"WHAT HAVE YOU ALL DONE TO MY WORK OF ART?! THIS IS A CATASTROPHE!"

"JORA!"

The growl that came out of Doflamingo's mouth made her balk and stop her screeching as Rosetta buried her face into his chest trying to plug her ears with her pinky fingers. Trembles racked her body as she tried to ignore the sting that slammed through her sensitive eardrums and cochleae too.

"That damn atrocity you call art is not even art! If you ever touch my walls with your bold and bright colors again, I'm snapping your paintbrushes in half!"

The intensely feral growl that escaped her mouth as she tried to get a grip on her sanity. Long, boney fingers ran through her thick and fluffy locks which effectively calmed her down significantly as she took deep breaths even as her diaphragm protested with her quite violently on the matter.

"Jora, I suggest that you stay away from this side of the castle for a while as Rosie gets settled in and calms down."

"Yes sir. I apologize for any inconvenience on my part Young Master. I didn't even know that she couldn't handle such bright colors."

"None of us did. However, that's not an excuse. For now on, any decision to paint any wall in this castle has to go through either Lady Rosetta or myself first. Understood?"

"Yes, Young Master. I understand completely."

"Good, now get the others ready for the welcoming banquet later this evening. We need to properly welcome our future queen into Dressrosa."

"Doffy. You better know damn good and well that just because you're being nice now doesn't mean that I'll be swayed that easily."

He gave a hearty laugh at the stubbornly half-hearted comment that came out of Rosetta's mouth. She would must definitely do just that. He was sure of it. Though with the rate that this woman was surprising him at every turn, there was a possibility that he might eat his words instead. A soft giggle came out of her mouth before she sat up completely and looked around her room with a look of wonderment and awe.

"Now this is much better than before. Shiyashiya. Do you girls need help with putting the clothes away?"

"Oh! Yes ma'am. Some of your clothes are too heavy for us to lift properly."

"Shiyashiya, you know that I can't help my size Indigo."

A soft giggle escaped the young girls mouth as her indigo-colored ringlets bounced as Rosetta helped the girls put away the heavier clothes like her dresses, shoes (those _horrid_ things that they are) and undergarments. Doflamingo couldn't help but blink owlishly excessively as he watched the woman humbled herself to help her maids without hesitation. This was most definitely different than what he has seen from women from over the years. _"How was she able to do this? Why does she do this? This doesn't make any sense to me."_ Before he could even go any deeper into his thoughts, Rosetta gave him that smile of hers that washed away his worries and made his heart race even more than her curves did. Though yes, he wasn't blind to her very curvaceous body. He wasn't blind whatsoever, and oooh did he want – no _crave_ – her in every sense of the word, but like he said before it was just a bonus that he would enjoy for the rest of his life.

Rosetta saw the soft smirk on Doflamingo's face as he looked at her intensely through his signature sunglasses. She could feel it as those eyes looked at her from head-to-toe before locking onto the smile that was on her face almost like a predator tracking its prey. It was something that wasn't unusual when the two of them were together. Rosetta wasn't naïve enough, if any at all, to think that such a man would have innocent intentions towards her in shape, form, or fashion. It would be quite out of character for a man such as him, and honestly that didn't exclude her either. She may seem to be kind and sweet on the outside; however, on the inside she was plotting every possible way to give the man something to chase after while still being herself at the same time. Though, that doesn't seem to be all that hard and difficult anyways.

"Shiyashiya, my, my does my smile seem that appealing to you Doffy?"

"Fuffuffu, you know the answer to that one Rosie. Now, I'll take my leave and get ready for the banquet tonight. I suggest that you get ready as well."

"I was just waiting on you to leave the room Doffy. You're quite the distraction."

"A distraction, am I? Fuffuffuffuffuffu, that's a new one!"

His laugh could still be heard even as he walked down the hallway to his room. She gave a soft chuckle of her own as she set out an outfit for her to wear tonight.

"My Lady, the bath has been drawn out for you."

"The bathing soaps have also been laid out for you too My Lady."

"Oh! Thank you Darcinia and Mariane! Indigo could you get the grooming supplies ready for when I get out of the bath?"

"Yes ma'am!"

A soft, grateful smile reached her lips as she went into the large luxuriously elegant bathroom. It seems that Doflamingo was the one who designed this room himself if the tropical and flamingo them to the room was evident enough. A chuckle escaped her lips as she started her bath to wash away all the aches and pains she had on the trip here. The sea life was not her friend that was for sure.

It took a few minutes, but once she was dried off and in her bathrobe, all three of her maids worked together to style her hair. They decided on a simple half-up and half-down hairstyle while leaving the large fluffy waves alone. Her hair didn't use to be this snowy white. It used to be the purest of blacks and wasn't this poofy or wavy either. However, with her being as pale as she was and with her being sick from the constant sunburns, even the minor ones, cause her hair to turn grey. Her devil fruit powers finished it off by giving her the thick, fluffy, white mass that was her hair today. She didn't hate it either. Rosetta actually very much enjoyed it and loved it when someone she trusted play with it. Sanji, even as a young boy, loved to play with her thick tresses after she ate her devil fruit and was overjoyed at seeing his aunt getting better despite not being able to handle the sun's rays for very long. She missed him greatly.

"My Lady. We're finished with your hair. Do you want us to do your make-up too?"

"Hmm? Oh, just a small amount of blush and lip gloss is fine Mariane. Thank you."

"Were you thinking of Sanji again My Lady?"

"Yes, I was Darcinia. I miss him greatly. Maybe I'll send a letter to him soon."

"I think that would be best My Lady. Afterall, Sanji and Reiju were very kind children even to us!"

"Shiyashiya, you're quite right Indigo. I'll start writing a letter before I retire for the night."

All four women shared a smile just before they finished applying her very small amount of makeup. Rosetta then put on a woody brown floor-length dress with cream-colored embroidery depicting flowers being blow in the wind and faux fur trimming the cuffs of the bell-shaped sleeves. It may be a bit too much for such a place, but she liked it just the way it is.

Using her sense of smell, Rosetta made her way towards the dining hall. She pasted by many of lower level members of the Donquixote Family and many of them gave her leers that received an icy glare full of irritation. To say that they were scared and perturbed was an understatement. A small smirk of satisfaction made its way on her face before it went back to its neutrally regal expression.

"Fuffuffu, and here I was about to come and get you Rosie."

"Now, now Doffy there's no need for me to be late to such an event like this. Shiyashiya."

"I suppose not and don't you look rather fetching."

"The same could be said to you too Doffy."

He was wearing a dark red suit with a black button-up underneath his coat and had a pink tie to complete the outfit together. It really brought a whole new edge and perspective to the man. A seemingly deadlier one than normal. She gave him a smile as she took the offered arm and let him lead her into the dining hall where all four of the Executive seat officers, and six others were sitting all around the table. All of them seemed to have both curious and rather surprised looks as they looked at the wintery woman on the Young Master's arm. She was in the best of words, otherworldly beautiful. It was almost uncanny just how beautiful this woman was. Baby looked on with slight jealousy at the woman's curves, but also in awe at how at ease she was in this sort of atmosphere. Most would have crumbled within the first few minutes of being in the same room as them. However, this woman was doing no such thing.

"Shiyashiya, what's with all of those faces? Come now, I may be beautiful, but that's taking it a bit too far don't you think?"

All of the men besides Vergo sputtered in their embarrassment and the fact that they were caught staring. The other women giggled at the suspense of the men, but even they were quite embarrassed themselves. Dellinger looked at the older woman with interest and curiosity having been only eight-years-old. Her dark brown eyes locked with those of the boys and smiled at him causing him to blush a bit.

Doflamingo merely looked at his future queen with what seemed to be pride and satisfaction in his own indigo eyes. _"She is a lot more strong-willed than what I expected her to be like. Fuffuffu, absolutely perfect. I'll have to test some of my_ Haoshoku Haki _on her just to see how strong she is exactly."_ The vacant queen's seat beside his own was then pulled out by Doflamingo just before Rosetta gave him a grateful smile and sat down in it. This shocked the other's once again at the extremely unusual mannerisms of their Captain and Young Master towards this woman. Just what the hell has she done to him?!

He sat down in his own seat noticing, but ignoring, the looks on his 'Family's faces as he began Rosetta's introduction to his crew.

"For the past week, I have been initiating a courtship with Lady Rosetta after meeting her at her birthday gala. At Diamante's suggestion, of course. Fuffuffu, now here is. Lady Barrineau Rosetta."

"Shiyashiya, just Rosetta is fine. No need for any of the complicated formalities Doffy." WHAAT?! Cue the even more astonished and shocked looks on their faces. "However, yes I am Lady Barrineau Rosetta. Former Regent Queen in the Germa Kingdom alongside that _bastard_ brother-in-law of mine. Queen Sola was my older sister. So, when she moved to Germa to marry Judge, I had to go with her due to my parent's … request."

This shocked even Diamante. Who did his best at researching the wintery woman beside the Young Master. Scrapping for every little detail he could get his hands on, with Trebol and Pica's help of course, but even this was surprising.

"Oh, and I just turned 28 this past January. Shiyashiya, so there's no worry of Doffy stealing a teenager as his bride."

"Now, that's just painful Rosie. I didn't know you suspected me of dong such a thing."

"It wouldn't surprise me if you did Doffy. After all, your reputation does proceed you to some extent. Shiyashiyashiya."

They didn't know how to take this woman. None of them did. It was very overwhelming just how different this woman was to any others that have caught Doflamingo's "interest". Those women were only with him for a day or two at the most, but a whole week?! And he was planning on making her his queen?! This was unheard of! No one in all of their years being with the man, has ever seen a woman even come within five feet of that chair, much less sit in it beside him. If they did, they were instantly given a scolding and removed from the chair by the crew since Doflamingo would have been too angry and full of rage that he wouldn't be able to control himself once he started. He may be harsh, he may be cruel, but he would never beat a woman into submission. There was just no way he could do that. Not after seeing what it had done to his mother. However, with the intent to kill and if it's on the battlefield. Now that's a whole different kind of story all together.

They each had their questions and wanted to protest their concerns and worries. However, they were all evaded as the food came into view effectively blocking said thoughts as they all dug in eagerly. Rosetta was given her plate separately from the rest as was the same went for Doflamingo. Their hands and knees would brush against each other as they ate. However, they both were content in their positions in the courtship. Now, all they had to do was keep their hands to themselves until the wedding. Oh, joy what a wait that would be.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: As of 8:20 pm tonight, I will be deleting _Native America_ from due to personal reasons and also to make sure that the drama going on with all of those guest readers leaving comments up there. For now on, if you guest readers want to comment on my stories, either leaving constructive comments to help me improve my writing as an author and writer or just don't comment at all. For those who have already commented on the other stories I have written out so far, I'll leave you alone until you do the same thing that the others have done. I'm sick of all of the drama and overly-assholery attitudes coming out of the overly logical Spock-clones that come to my story, read all the way through and leave giant-ass overly critical comments that leave nothing but negative thoughts instead of constructive criticism. **

**If I have pissed you off, sorry but I honestly could care less at this point. I got enough drama going on in my life now. I don't need you Spock-clones adding onto it. For those who have been reading _Native America_ for the last two months are more than welcome to keep reading it on either Wattpad under my username: Akuma_Seishin, on QuoteV under Janessa Wolf-Soul, or on ArchiveOfOurOwn under JanessaWolfSoul. **

**Now that's out of the way, I have taken what CaptainKicky had said about Rosetta needing a few more quirks and also a boundary or two that she couldn't cross with Doflamingo since it seemed that he was being uncharacteristically trusting of Rosetta. SO! I have added in THREE new quirks to Rosetta's character and had also done something with Doffy at the end of the chapter as well. I'm pretty sure that any of you who are heavy coffee-drinkers, night owls, are extremely organized, and are very modest people can relate to what's going on in this chapter and I hope this gives you guys a laugh and a bunch as well XD!**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoy reading this next chapter of _Joker's Queen_ :D!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter IV_**

It was next day that Rosetta found herself being bombarded by a bunch of questions from the Family. She had just barely woken up while dressed in her fluffy white bathrobe, grey t-shirt, and baby blue flannel pajama pants as she walked into the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. If there was one thing that you do **_not_** do is even _talk_ to her until she's had her coffee. So, having as many people as the Donquixote Family spouting out questions left and right in her state something bad was about to happen eventually.

"What's your intentions with the Young Master?"

"How long were you in Germa?"

"Do you have any combat skills?"

"Why can't you handle bright colors?"

"Ne, ne are you still a virgin? Behehehe."

The sound of a ceramic cup breaking into pieces reached the ears of the Donquixote Family just before the eldest men got kicks to the face.

"I haven't had my coffee yet and you're wondering if my v-card is still intact?! Shame on you! AND IT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!"

Before they all knew what was happening, they, except for Dellinger, were all kicked out of the kitchen piled up one on top of each other just as Doflamingo was making his way to the kitchen. The pure confusion and perplexity that was on his face was visible for all to see. The poor boy didn't know what to make of this spectacle and just gave the older and much taller man the same expression before pointing towards the kitchen.

"Ms. Rosetta did it."

Okay, this was not what he expected. He blinked owlishly quite a few times as he went in there to see his intended queen in her _pajamas_ of all things, her hair slightly tussled and parted down the middle, and a half-asleep expression was on her face. This was also not expected and honestly seeing as how she kicked all four of his executives out of the kitchen twenty feet away without breaking a sweat made him a little anxious. He must certainly doesn't want a surprise attack done to him that's for sure.

"Damn people don't know how to tell the difference between a person waking up and a person who _is_ awake. Damn stinking ass fools. I'm going to kick their asses if they do it again too."

"Rosie?"

"What Doflamingo?"

Ouch. Now that's just harsh.

"How are you feeling? You seem to be quite grumpy this morning."

The glare he had gotten was like facing his worst nightmare and that is actually saying something. He slowly backed away from the kitchen and chuckled softly.

"Alright, alright. I'll leave you to your coffee my beautiful White Rose."

If it was even possible the glare just gotten 10 times worse than before and he was sweating bullets despite the large smirk on his face. Doflamingo was then running out of the kitchen like the devil was at his heels laughing off his slight fear and left the rest of his family to fend for themselves despite their protests.

Rosetta finally gave a sigh of relief as she sat down at the table and took a few generous sips of the small barrel sized mug that she had filled with her coffee. A fourth of it was filled with white chocolate and macadamia nut flavored creamer while it was further sweetened with two and a half spoonful scoops of granulated sugar cane. The best damn painkiller and muscle relaxer on the planet if she said so herself. Whenever she's up late at night doing paperwork that Judge had pushed onto her, she would have her coffee ready just in case she needed something to keep her up and kill her headache at the same time. Or when she's up as _early_ as she is now. 9:00 in the damn morning was like the crack of dawn to her and she usually doesn't get up until at least 1:00 in the afternoon on a _good_ day.

Rosetta didn't want anyone in her face at the moment. She really didn't, but when she saw the innocent face of Dellinger looking at her in curiosity, Rosetta couldn't turn him away. Damn his cuteness and her maternal instincts!

"Is there you need Dellinger?"

"Huh? Oh! I was wondering if we were having breakfast or not? We usually don't since everyone is usually busy doing adult things."

"Does that mean that you, Baby 5, and Buffalo go hungry until lunchtime?"

"Well, for the most part yea."

This caused her eyebrow to twitch before she abruptly got up and started looking around the kitchen for some food.

"Dellinger. Go get Buffalo and Baby 5 now please."

"Ah, yes ma'am!"

The large snowette woman mumbled curses under her breath as she scrambled across the kitchen scowling at the disorganization of the cupboards. Her fingers twitched and so did her eye before she ran through the kitchen like a rampaging bull and organized **_everything._** The pots and pans, the different foods, the silverware, the spice cabinet – **_everything_**. She only ever had bouts of any kind of OCD when she is just waking up and all thoughts of restraint are out the window until she is awake. For anyone who got in her way, they will get a 10th-degree burn for interrupting her routine. So, when Dellinger, 22-year-old Buffalo, and 16-year-old Baby 5 came back and saw just how organized the kitchen was as well as the hearty, flavorful smells that came off the food on the table it was like a dream come true.

Rosetta smiled despite for sleepiness and gestured towards the table of full of different kinds of food.

"What are you waiting for? An invitation? Shiyashiya, go ahead eat, eat! All of this is for the three of you!"

What? All three of them looked towards the older woman in such shock and surprise that they couldn't help the expressions they had. Dellinger then started sniffling and smiled widely as he came up to the much taller woman and dared to hug her flannel-clad legs.

"Thank you so much Ms. Rosetta! I really am grateful for all of this food!"

"Shiyashiya, now, now Dellinger. No need for those tears. Clean yourself up and go eat before it gets cold."

The little boy nodded as the older woman gently ruffled his blonde hair and smiled as he zoomed towards the table eating just about a little bit of everything in sight. The same went towards Baby 5 and Buffalo who all ate their large, hearty breakfast as the large woman drunk her thick and creamy coffee from the small barrel that served as her mug. It took her about another hour before she was fully awake and by that time she was violently grimacing at the organization that she caused.

"Di-did I do this? UGHHH! Not again!"

"Fuffuffu, now just what are you talking about Rosie?"

"THIS! I organized every nook and cranny in this damn kitchen and I don't even remember doing it either!"

He blinked owlishly before giving a belly aching laugh at her suspense and laughed even harder when she blushed terribly, which was brighter due to her albino-pale skin, and gave a mixture between a pout and scowl towards the large man. She lightly punched against his chest repeatedly telling him it wasn't exactly funny. He just kept on laughing and took her weak punches in the midst of that laughter. All four Executives, well even though Vergo was the former Corazon, he was still temporarily holding the seat, looked on in astonishment and amazement. Especially at how well the two of them were seemingly getting along despite the comical appearance of the woman in her pajamas and fluffy robe weakly punching Doffy.

"Ne, ne do you think Doffy will ever let her get close enough to learn about _that_."

"At how early and very young their relationship is, I very much doubt it. Perhaps with time, he will tell her about _that_."

"Tch, Vergo ever the optimist."

"Hmm, maybe I am Diamante. Maybe I'm not."

Still they all watched on as Doflamingo finally got over his laughing fit and gently took her hands into his own as she pouted at him in her irritation and embarrassment. It surely was a sight to see that's for sure.

"This woman is changing him. I don't even recognize Doffy anymore."

"Same here. All that hard work of making him strong is going out the window nee~"

"Shut up Trebol. You said the same thing about Law and look where is he now. Alive, breathing, and on his own somewhere."

"Diamante is right."

"We shouldn't assume anything yet. We all know what Doffy went through as a child and to see him happy and genuinely smiling should make us happy too."

They both nodded to the voice of reason that was Pica and Vergo. This was meant to be taken in stride as much as possible while still being weary of the woman that Doffy chose as his future queen.

"Ne, ne then I suppose it's time to have a little talk with her then."

"Not if you're going to be perverted towards her Trebol."

"Neee~ now that's just painful! I thought you all trusted me!"

"Not enough for you to keep it in your pants or keep your hands to yourself."

Whatever what was going to be said next was interrupted by Rosetta closing up her bathrobe exclaiming in surprise and embarrassment further getting an amused smile and teasing comment out of Doffy.

"It's not funny Doffy! Not when I sashayed out of my room without a fucking bra on!"

WHAAT?! She didn't have one on?! How did they miss that!?

"Oh, come now it wasn't that bad. Fuffuffu."

"That's because you were the one who got the full effect! You perverted asshole!"

This got a laugh out of him because of her expense and then brought her closer to him causing her chest to press against him causing her to stiffen-up and get even redder than possible.

"Now who's the perverted one _Rosetta_? Fuffuffu."

She didn't say anything and just looked at him with widened eyes full of shock and nervousness before Doffy remembered that little thing she told him about. She was still a virgin and she had never had any romantically engaging physical contact with anyone before. So, anything beyond hugs and gentle touches was overwhelming to her. Which he can somewhat understand to some extent.

He slowly, and very reluctantly, let's go of her, but still has his arms around her. He may seem to be physically engaging in this "courtship", but he was also uncertain of how Rosetta would feel once he reveals his darkest secret. One that his most trusted Executives can't seem to figure out yet. He will just have to wait and see.

"Now then, why don't you go get yourself cleaned up and dressed? We got a lot to do today."

A rather nasty blush appeared on her face once again as she rushed towards her bedroom as he gave yet another laugh at her expense. Doflamingo sure did have a good mood today. _"Hmm, why is that? Maybe because Rosetta is finally here with me in Dressrosa? Or because I'm now not as lonely as I was before I had laid eyes on my future queen? Hmm, quite the mystery this is. Fuffuffu."_ Doflamingo gave a soft smirk as he adjusted his sunglasses with his long bony fingers.

"Are you going to say what's on your minds my trusted Executives? Or do I need to play a guessing game with you all?"

All four men, except for maybe Trebol and Vergo because of their dark sunglasses, exchanged glances with each other before Trebol was the first to speak up.

"Ne, ne Doffy, we're all just wondering why you're putting so much time into this one woman. I can barely recognize you anymore neee~"

"As much as I hate to do it, I agree with Trebol. I was wondering why you haven't done this with your previous concubines and whores to see if they were queen material. Plus, she's also very … different."

"Ohh? Different you say. Fuffuffuffuffuffu, that is exactly why I chose her in the first place."

"Ne, ne! Doffy, I must ask you to reconsider this decision! How do we expect to trust her when she could possibly be a spy -!"

"She is _not_ a spy Trebol. I know her well enough, though it is very little, to know that she doesn't have the capacity to lie. Not like _him._ "

The growl that came out of his mouth and grinding of his teeth was visible on his tanned face as his fingers twitched in his anger. He was actually standing completely straight this time and it wasn't for a good reason either.

"Doffy?"

"Not now Rosetta."

The now dressed woman looked at the taller man with a confused look a on her face and frowned a little bit. She was moving to walk closer to him, but his strings locked her feet in place. A warning that she shouldn't get closer to him. He knew this, she didn't get the message just yet until he tightened them a little bit. Rosetta looked at him with worry and closed her eyes as she sighed heavily remaining in place. Doflamingo wasn't angry at her, but he would lash out at anyone who got close to him regardless of who they were with how bad it is this time around. He took a few deeps breaths as he breathed in and out and thought about what gave him peace and happiness. Rosetta simply waited with each breath before the strings around her feet receded and went away completely.

She could still see that his hands were still slightly shaking and that his brows were still furrowed. However, she also knew that couldn't get too close without his consent.

"Have either Baby 5 or Dellinger take her out today. I have other things to do at the moment."

Rosetta couldn't help but wonder what she did wrong or if she even did do anything wrong. The look of worry and concern that Doflamingo had saw on her face was enough to second-guess what he felt about keeping her away. However, he needed to control his anger and the thoughts running through his head before he could even remotely speak to Rosetta directly without it there taunting him to do it. Not her, never her. He turned to walk away and he could hear Rosetta asking him if he was okay in the background, but he couldn't answer her. Not unless he wanted to snap in any way that would cause her harm. Not now, not ever.

Rosetta couldn't help but feel guilty and be filled with inadequacy. She watched Doflamingo walk away with a tense and straight posture that she hadn't seen him with as far and as little as she knew. Her dark brown eyes looked towards the other executives and they had various expressions from nervous, to satisfaction, worry, and well stoniness which honestly scared her a little bit.

 _"_ _What did I do wrong?"_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: HEY EVERYONE! Hehe, here's the long awaited chapter of "Joker's Queen"!**

 **This chapter goes into more depth of Rosetta's past in Germa as well as the extent of her relationships with the Vinsmoke siblings and Judge as well. There is interaction between her and the Executives in this chapter as well, but it's mostly Trebol whom I hate with a passion, and also some of her thoughts about her courtship with Doffy as well.**

 **Now that's out of the way, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter of "Joker's Queen" :D!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter V_**

"What's going on?"

The soft whisper that came out of her mouth almost went unheard. Almost being the keyword there. Trebol moved closer to the tall and large woman leaving a thin layer of mucus as he did so much like a snail would do when moving around.

"Doffy wasn't in the mood to be around a strange woman like you, nee~~ Maybe you ought to leave the Young Master alone and maybe go back to where you came from. Behehehe."

The glare he got in the return was as cold and icy as it was raging with a fiery inferno from hell. Rosetta didn't do kindly to people telling her what to do when they had such a pompous attitude like Trebol's. It was sickening. She felt a growl wanting to escape her mouth as her canine teeth was just starting to lengthen and sharpen as well. However, she held herself back from ripping the mucus-man apart.

"Maybe you should learn not to cross boundaries that aren't meant to be crossed _Club Seat._ You are not my father nor are you God himself. So back off before I kill you."

"NEEEE~~~?! Why you – you're just a tramp! What gives the you right to tell ** _me_** what to do?!"

"Donquixote Doflamingo is not only hell bent on making me _his queen_ , but he has also not killed or abused me yet. So, what in all of what I just said did I say that he has tossed me to the side like yesterday's trash?"

Diamante had to give it to her. She was not only witty and quick on her feet, but she also gave a solid argument as well as. This was definitely a woman that was worthy of being Doffy's queen. His intense blue eyes looked towards Trebol's fuming and scowling expression as the furious woman stood her ground against him. She rooted him in place with only the cold fury and wild look in her dark brown eyes. But why would she have such a look in them to begin with?

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have things that _I_ need to do in the meantime. Excuse me Diamante, but where is Baby 5 and Dellinger?"

"They should be somewhere outside practicing with Lao G, Gladius, and Jora. Do you need one of us to lead you there?"

"No, it's alright, but thank you for the offer."

"Oi, oi! There's no need waste your time to thank me! It was nothing!"

"Take it as gratitude and leave at that while I'll make sure not to kick you in face next time you bother me when I wake up tomorrow morning."

"U-uh, yea I guess."

"Shiyashiya, alright then. I'll be on my way now."

"How do you expect to find them Lady Rosetta?"

"I'll just sniff them out shiyashiyashiya!"

None of them were expecting such a response from the strange woman that Doffy brought home with him. They all watched as she walked away with an elegant regality and confidence that astounded them to no end. It was uncanny with how a woman who was much more curvier and chubbier than the average women in this world could display such a majestic beauty without even trying. It truly was. Doffy was definitely one lucky man that's for sure.

As she said before, Rosetta used her enhanced sense of smell and hearing to pick out and find the younger members of the Donquixote Family. It was a part of her devil fruit abilities and she was very happy with the one she had gotten that's for sure. Her dark brown eyes took in the different fighting styles of the visible members here in the large courtyard. Many of them were primarily martial artists, but all of them except for Dellinger, Vergo and Lao G were devil fruit users as well. They also knew how to use those powers quite well. It was astounding to see just how much control they each had over their powers.

Dellinger smiled widely as he saw the nearly nine-foot-tall woman at the entrance of the courtyard. A giggle escaped his mouth as he ran towards her with excitement and vigor. This was getting protests from both Jora and Lao G before they realized that Rosetta was standing there giving the young boy a warm smile of her own. Baby 5 watched on in curiosity as she watched Rosetta pick up the eight-year-old boy into her arms making him look like a small toddler instead with their height _and_ size difference.

"Well hello there Dellinger. Shiyashiya, aren't you supposed to be doing your training lessons with Lao G and Jora?"

"Mhm, but I wanted to give you a hug first!"

"My, my! Aren't you the sweetest little boy! Shiyashiyashiya!"

The little boy blushed and smiled sheepishly not used to getting comments very often before giving the older woman a hug before running off to continue his lessons. Baby 5 was a little jealous at the attention the little boy was getting. Especially since Rosetta was such a motherly person. It made her wish that Rosetta had been her mother instead of the woman who abandoned her on the mountain top to die. It made her want to get closer to the woman and maybe find someone that she can truly call her mother-figure.

Rosetta watched as the children worked with the adults as just hard as they were. Dellinger was trying to work on his kicks some more while Baby 5 was more focused on long to mid-ranged attacks using her _Buki-Buki no mi_. It was quite fascinating to see. However, it was also worrisome to know that these children fight in battles with Doflamingo and the others almost all the time. _"It can't be helped that's for sure. Not with how sadistically bloodthirsty Doffy is."_

Being in Germa for all of those years has made her perfectly aware of such behaviors of other people thanks to Judge and her nephews. Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji were awful to Sanji. Very awful due to them physically, mentally, and emotionally abusing him. Reiju was much merciful towards her little brother and helped treat his wounds after getting her to help. When she saw just how bad it was, she saw red. Rosetta didn't care who watched. She took all three boys and beat the living shit out of them in one of their training sessions. It lasted the entire day. From dusk to dawn, and dawn to dusk.

For the first time in their lives, the three of them knew true pain, they felt emotion, they felt what it meant to be helpless and broken apart before being painstakingly put back together. They _cried out_ in agony and anguish for the very first times in their lives. They didn't understand what was going on. All three of them didn't know what to do either. Rosetta hated doing it, but she also knew that they desperately needed it too.

"Now you see what you have done to your brother. Your father made you this way because he wanted the perfect killing machines even as you're still children. Your mother loves you immensely, but she can't be there to teach you what she has learned and give her love to you because your father forbids it. What do you have to say for yourselves?! Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji! Tell me! Tell me and then apologize to your brother, Sanji!"

It took them a few moments to realize what they have done. All three boys turned to Sanji and for the first time ever hugged their brother without any malice or disgust. There was only regret and extreme mental anguish.

"WE"RE SORRY! _Onii-chan_!"

All of them cried together as they all had a group hug crying out apologies and promises to do better.

Despite what she had done to help redirect the boys back on the right path. Judge had done his own reprimands on Rosetta. He slapped her hard enough to make her fall to the ground. She clutched her cheek as her fluffy white hair fell down straight in the middle covering her face and upper body.

"How dare you try to undo what I have spent years doing! Do you realize what you have just done you bitch!"

"Yes. Yes, I do. I gave them the ability to live out their lives as humans. Do _you_ even know what it means to be human Judge? Or are you just that sick in your head that you're too blind to see it?"

A yelp of pain escaped her mouth as shakes and shivers racked her body as a bolt of lightning racked her body. Judge's glaive was still crackling and smoking from the electrical input. Rosetta couldn't and wouldn't scream out to truly express her agony. She could not, not when she had to stay strong and steady for the children. Judge barked at one of the cloned soldiers.

"Take her to the dungeons and have Sanji be taken there with her too! I won't deal with seeing this trash in my home any longer!"

"NO! Don't do that! Not Sanji! Do what you want to me, but leave the children alone Judge! They didn't do anything to deserve this! Especially Sanji!"

"Shut your mouth if you know what's good for you Rosetta!"

She spent a month down in the dungeons with no other choice, but to wait for her release. All four brothers and Reiju visited whenever they could with her reassuring them that everything was going to be okay. Like Sola, she too had to stay strong just in case Judge finally decided to kill her.

Sanji had escaped Germa with the help of his siblings just before Rosetta was released from the dungeons. Mariane, Darcinia, and Indigo took their mistress to her rooms and nursed her back to health slowly but surely. It wasn't until then did she realized just how far Judge would go just to get rid of her if it meant to achieve his ambitions.

Rosetta looked on towards the courtyard just before sitting down on one of the benches provided there. Many thoughts ran through her mind as she began to question if Doflamingo was truly a man like Judge that would beat her when she didn't obey him. Or even torture her if she simply told him "no". Was she truly good enough to be his Queen? Why did he truly pick her out of all of the women that he had at his disposal? He keeps saying that it's her eyes or her smile, but she couldn't help but wonder if it was something far deeper than that.

"Ms. Rosetta, are you okay?"

A worried expression crossed over her face as she saw the far-off pained look Rosetta's had on her face. A small smile appeared on the older woman's face as she sighed as her dark brown eyes met those of Baby 5's.

"I'm alright. Just reminiscing a bit. Shiyashiya."

Rosetta stood up easily towering over the 16-year-old and gave another sigh as she looked towards the young girl.

"Do you mind giving me a tour around Dressrosa?"

"O-of course My Lady!"

"Shiyashiyashiya! Now, Baby 5, that had two answers to it. Yes and no. Next time, be sure to think about it before giving an answer."

" _H-hai_!"

They spent the next hour with Baby 5 pointing out the main attractions of the kingdom while also giving Rosetta some advice on what to get and what to get from each place. Rosetta took this into account and asked questions here and there occasionally. However, she was rather distracted. She couldn't help, but wonder and worry about Doflamingo. If Baby 5 noticed this, then she didn't say anything.

"Oooh, we should go here! Their deserts are the best in Dressrosa!"

"Shiyashiya. Alright Baby 5. I'll take your word for it."

Baby 5 might have been naïve when it came to not able to reject someone's plea for help, but she was very observant when it came to the behaviors of others. She saw that Rosetta was more deep in her thoughts than what she was making herself out to be and Baby 5 can guess just what is on her mind.

After getting some ice cream both women sat down in the patio out front. Each one didn't say anything for a while before Baby 5 cut through silence for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

"If you're wondering about the Young Master, then there's nothing to worry about Lady Rosetta."

"Mm, you never know Baby 5. I'm not a young girl being pursued by him, I know just what he's capable of. He's a very sadistic and possessive man, that much is certain. I was around men like that before. So, excuse me for being cautious and doubtful."

"Alright, that is true. Young Master does bad things, but we all have at some point in our lives."

"Hmph, I haven't even killed anyone before, so I can't really relate to that testimony. However, I have been on the receiving end of such behavior. And now, I see it all around me with the way that the humans and toys are interacting with each other."

Baby 5 couldn't help the widening of her eyes and the stiffening of her body in her shock over how quickly Rosetta had figured out the secret behind Dressrosa. Or at least most of it.

"Doflamingo is behind it, isn't he? Shiya, it wouldn't surprise me if he was."

A heavy, long sigh escaped her mouth as Rosetta stood up taking her ice cream with her.

"Thank you for the day out Baby 5. I really appreciated it. I also hope that you enjoy the rest of your day as well."

Rosetta walked away from the complete bombshell she left on Baby 5 and began to simply wonder the city taking in everything with a calm and tranquil gaze. However, she was also expecting to be escorted to Doflamingo just to see what would happen next. Rosetta had figured out the secret behind Dressrosa when she was still Queen Regent in Germa. It wasn't hard to connect the dots once she acquired what she needed. Yet, she couldn't help, but be drawn to charismatic man that was Donquixote Doflamingo. Was it the way that he spoke, the way that he presented himself, or was it simply because he gave her the attention that she had been craving for many, many years?

Rosetta couldn't be sure of what was the reason behind her acceptance of his proposal. However, what she did know was that Baby 5 had probably told Doflamingo about what was spoken between them already. She was just waiting for someone to come get her.

"Lady Rosetta."

She stopped and turned to face Vergo who stood patiently behind her. A sigh left her lips as Rosetta gave him a nod of acceptance and followed him in the direction of the Dressrosan Castle. They were both silent as the journey was taking around 20 minutes just to get to the main elevator and another 10 minutes to get to the throne room.

Doflamingo was indeed told by Baby 5 about the little slip that Rosetta said about. Normally this would not concern him as much as it would have; however, it _does_ right now because Rosetta had found out about it when he didn't even _want_ her to know. This was troubling to say the least. He watched as Rosetta stood in front of him with a rather irritatingly submissive expression that contrasted deeply with the defiance in her dark brown eyes.

"What do you know of our plans behind Dressrosa?"

There was no need to hide anymore with her. So, the best course of action was to be straightforward and blunt this time around.

"Only that you've bean toys here as slaves and also some of the Tontatta's as well. That's all I know about it."

"For some reason, I don't really believe you Rosetta."

"I didn't expect you to Doflamingo."

 _"_ _The nerve of this woman! Was she trying to get herself killed?!"_ That was what went through his mind as he stood up and walked over to her using that signature flamingo-like gait of his. She didn't look away either. She stood tall and steady knowing that she couldn't show any weakness towards this man otherwise he would win this battle. There was no way that was going to happen. Doflamingo, however, was thinking of something else entirely.

"Do you realize what could happen to you now that you know?"

"Yes, I do. Prison, be sentenced to the Colosseum, or simply be killed."

This made him stop mid-step at the semi-haunted look in her eyes at the aspect of being imprisoned or even killed. The same look that he had when he and his family was chased around by those commoners as a child. It made him hesitate in taking another step towards her and this didn't go unnoticed either. They all looked at Doffy in worry and confusion just wondering what he could be thinking about.

"Hmm, how about this?"

That caught everyone's attention almost as much as the wide smirk on his face did.

"If you can beat me in a duel then I'll pardon you."

Rosetta's eyes widened considerably in her shock as everyone smirked and chuckled arrogantly.

"A duel? When?"

Despite her nervousness and anxiety, Rosetta swallowed it all to try to calm herself again.

"In a weeks' time Rosetta. I hope you're ready. Fuffuffu."

"We'll see when that day comes … Doffy."


End file.
